Regrets
by MadeToBeBroken17
Summary: After going separate ways, Miley is having a hard time forgetting one particular memory. Based off the song "Goodbye." NILEY oneshot


**Heyy guys! **

**I've decided to switch it up a bit in this oneshot, doing a Niley one instead of Loe. **

**Don't worry my Loe-lovers; I'll still be cranking out the Loe stories, but I just thought for this one Niley would fit better.**

**ANYWAYS **

**Enjoy :)**

**xoxo**

I was standing backstage, doing a quick change from my silver and deep purple glittery dress into a pair of simple dark wash skinny jeans, converse, and a black over-sized one-shouldered t-shirt. Simple. I wanted everything to be focused on the song. Not my flashy outfits or my dancing. Only the lyrics and emotion behind my second to last song, and definitely the one that held the most meaning.

I took a deep breath before stepping out onto stage again, heading straight for the lone chair at the center of the stage. I sat and quickly adjusted the microphone before saying, "This next song is new and captures multiple things that have been happening in my life recently. Yes, it's about a person, I'm sure you can figure out who." I did my best to hold back any tears. "It's very personal. Enjoy."

I closed my eyes as I heard the music start to play, and as I opened my mouth to start singing, all the memories flooded my mind.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind_  
_Since I woke up today, up today_  
_I look at your photograph all the time_  
_These memories come back to life_  
_And I don't mind_

I had woken up this morning facing the framed photograph that's still standing on my nightstand. I wanted to scream, yell, break down crying, throw the picture at the wall, burn it, **anything **to destroy it. Yet I didn't. I could never. It was a picture from him; the one he gave me for my birthday. It was taken on our one year anniversary. He was in a classic tux while I was in a light teal strapless gown. We were slow dancing in the middle of a gorgeous courtyard, the trees decorated with twinkly lights and all the flowers were in full bloom. It was the perfect night, stars scattered throughout the sky as if someone had sprinkled glitter onto the dark night, and the moon was full and glowing above us. My hair curled hair was swept to one side, my head was leaning on his shoulder while my arms were wrapped around his neck. His arms were around my lower waist and he was whispering something into my ear; both of us had the biggest smiles on our face. From one glance of this picture, anyone could tell: we were in love.

As soon as I saw this picture memories raced through my mind, causing not only a headache, but for me to break down. This was becoming almost a routine. I would lie in bed, tears streaming down my face, drowning in pain. But for some insane reason, I don't mind.

_I remember when we kissed_  
_I still feel it on my lips_  
_The time that you danced with me_  
_With no music playing_

I still remember our first kiss. We were at the beach, playing around in the ocean. I even remember what we were wearing. He had on your navy blue swim trunks and I had on my bandeau bikini that was pink with white polka dots. I had jumped on his back and he quickly shook me off into the water. I quickly got stood up and turned to face him, not realizing how close I was. Without a moment of hesitation, he leaned in and kissed me. It was perfect: all the cliché fireworks and sparks. Pure bliss.

That evening, as I was about to walk into my home, he gently grabbed my hand and spun me around. "Dance with me," he whispered with a smile.

I giggled and stated the obvious, "But there's no music."

He smirked and just replied, "So?"

_But I remember those simple things_  
_I remember 'til I cry_  
_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_  
_The memory I wanna forget_  
_Is goodbye_

I remember all the little things he did for me. All the small yet meaningful things, such as always opening doors and letting me choose what movies to watch even though he hated most of them. Throughout the day I'll be reminded of all those things he did, and how I had no one to do it for me now, and I break down. The tears start flowing and I can't help it. But honestly, there's only one thing I want to forget. And that's goodbye.

_I woke up this morning and played our song_  
_And through my tears, I sang along_  
_I picked up the phone and then put it down_  
_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time_  
_And I don't mind_

This morning, I turned my iPod on, which just so happened to be playing My Girl. That was our song. Despite my unstoppable tears, I sang along. I reached for the phone, my mind battling with itself, debating if I should call or not. I then put it down, knowing I would just be wasting my time. He was done with me. He had said so himself. It just kills me how I'm broken and a mess, and still have to put on a strong facade while he's off with no regrets. Yet, call me crazy, I don't mind.

_I remember when we kissed_  
_I still feel it on my lips_  
_The time that you danced with me_  
_With no music playing_

At this point of singing, I had stood up and walked toward the end of the runway extending from the stage. I put my entire soul into this performance, and I could tell the crowd could feel it. I was on the verge of breaking, and I knew they could tell.

_But I remember those simple things_  
_I remember 'til I cry_  
_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_  
_The memory I wanna forget_  
_Is goodbye_

I couldn't control it anymore. I choked up on the last few lines and the tears started flowing. I was glad there was a pause of just music. I quickly wiped the tears and regained my composure to the best of my ability.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_  
_With your ringtone_  
_I hesitate but answer it anyway_  
_You sound so alone_  
_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

This is the part I imagined to happen. It never really did. In my "fantasy," he would call. My phone would start blasting his ringtone and despite my hesitation, I would answer. He would sound distant and alone; he would sound hollow and broken. I imagined him to say the words I wish he would. Too bad he won't.

As I sang the last line of the bridge, the crowd suddenly started screaming like there's no tomorrow. At the end of the line, I heard a voice and my mind and heart froze. I would always recognize that voice. I whipped around, my hair flying across my face.

_[I] remember when we kissed_

He sang, walking toward me, looking me directly in the eyes.

_[I] still feel it on [my] lips_

He changed the words from "you" and "your" to "I" and "my." This wasn't happening. This was a dream. This was impossible. His eyes were pleading.

_The time that you danced with me_  
_With no music playing_

He finally reached me and held out his hand. My mind was frozen. I hesitated for a few seconds, but without any doubts, I reached out and grasped onto his hand, never wanting to let go. As he sang those lines, he twirled me and we stopped inches apart, one hand holding each other's, on hand holding our mics.

_You remember those simple things_  
_We talk 'til we cry_

Our voices blended together (only he sang "I' instead of "you") and there was no holding back anymore. The tears escaped and started flowing freely down, and I noticed tears streaming down his face too.

_You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget_

I sang and and he re-joined in, singing "my biggest regret, the one thing I wish you'd forget." I read his eyes; it was the one thing I could do better than anyone else with him. All I saw was remorse, regret, and longing. It was what I saw every time we fought, and it was what made me forgive him every time. It was my weakness. But I knew it was sincere.

_Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye _

As the song ended our foreheads pressed together and we whispered out the last words. My heart started pounding as the crowd started screaming uncontrollably-louder than I've ever heard them.

"Where did we go wrong?" He whispered to me.

"You had your career to think about, and I had mine. We fought all the time. It just wasn't fun anymore. Then we decided it was time to stop." Most of that was true, but there was a lie in there. No matter how hard it got, I always couldn't wait to see his face. To be in his arms and to hear from him that everything was going to be okay.

"I wish we hadn't." Every possible emotion exploded in me. Neither of us had realized we were still talking into the mics and everyone was intently listening.

"Me too, Nick. Me too." Without any second-guessing ourselves, we leaned forward and our lips collided. It was passionate and full of love and forgiving. It was amazing. It was perfect.

The entire audience started cheering, once again louder than ever. Everyone had heard us and there was no doubt it'd be all over every tabloid and magazine tomorrow morning.

But that didn't matter.

All that mattered was I had Nick. We might still fight and yell and be apart, and our relationship won't be perfect, but we'd always be in love.

And we know we would always regret the most:

Goodbye.

**So what'd you think? **

**Ending was cheesy, I know. But hey, I think it fits :)**

**Review please!**

**************_~Giving up somebody does not necessarily mean you're weak. It means you have the strength to let them go.~_**  



End file.
